charmedlegacyfandomcom-20200214-history
Four's Company (comic book)
Four's Company is the second to last comic in the Charmed Comics Volume 3 series and the nineteenth issue overall in the comic collection created by Paul Ruditis, published by Zenescope Entertainment. Writing and Design Cover By: David Seidman Creator: Paul Ruditis Writer: Paul Ruditis Artist: Dean Kotz Colorist: TBA Letterer: Jim Campbell Editor: Ralph Tedesco Publisher: Zenescope Entertainment Date of Release: 2011 Quick Summary ''Demons have the run of San Francisco, Magic School is in turmoil, and Leo is missing (again)! When personal problems intertwine with magical ones, every member of the Halliwell family is in danger. The Charmed Ones must come together to bring the world back into order while their own magic works to tear it apart.''Paul Ruditis Returning Characters *Prue Halliwell *Cole Turner *Rennek *Bailey Plot As Prue and Piper embrace, Phoebe hugs her as well as Paige continues to watch in awe. As Prue expresses surprise that Phoebe named her daughter after her, she also makes a tongue in cheek comment about her always hating her. Phoebe then tells Prue that when she had a premonition during her pregnancy that it would be a girl, she knew she had to continue the family tradition of naming the girls with a "P" name. Piper then explains that she told Phoebe that if she was going to name her daughter using a "P" name it had to contain "Prudence". Phoebe then tells Prue that after so many years of fighting demons and evil beings, it took the Power of Three to bring to together but then she was taken soon after so she knew she had to pay tribute to her. She then jokingly asks Prue if she wants the name back now that she has returned. Prue tells Phoebe that it's okay because she now goes by the name "Patience" and that she can call her "Pat". Piper then tell Prue that she is Prue and that she will always be Prue and then asks what's with the new look. : Prue tells Piper that she will explain everything later but know they have to search the Book of Shadowsto see what's going on because she feels odd. Phoebe says that all their powers have gone haywire and that Piper has frozen half the west coast to which Piper says "Hey!". Phoebe says that's what happened but they don't know why. Prue explains that she thinks it because she and Paige met. Piper looked around the attic and saw that Paige had vanished - she orbed away to Henry. : In Henry's office, she sees that Henry is frozen but explains that she finally met her dead sister, Prue, who she kind of attacked. She also says that Prue looks nothing like her pictures and that Cole's back as well. She then says that she is tired of her crazy life and kisses Henry before orbing back to her sisters. : In a dark lair, Rennek chains Leo up using magic and tells him that despite how perfectly functional the Halliwells are, the perfect opportunity to distract them long enough so they wouldn't miss Leo fell into his lap. : Back at the Manor, Prue explains that she thinks Paige will need some time to absorb all the information, as she probably never expected to meet her long-lost sister that day. Phoebe wonders if everything is okay between Cole and Coop, and we see some silent awkwardness between them downstairs. Paige orbs back in and lets the girls know that Henry is frozen, but at least he's not attacking her this time. : Paige apologizes to Prue for attacking her but Prue doesn't blame her telling her that a person can't be too careful with the family. Paige and Prue then finally embrace as Phoebe encourages a big group hug. Prue wonders if they really have time for a big hug, but Piper lets them know she's not going to be the one to let go first. Prue reminds her sisters that they have to get their powers under control without making things worse. Piper says her powers have been wonky since the quake under the manor, and Phoebe is afraid of trying her powers. : Phoebe levitates but does so too quickly and flies straight into the ceiling, injuring her head. Paige heals her. A glowing doorway appears and while Prue is ready to attack it, the girls let her know it's okay, that it's just a Magic School portal and Bailey comes through. She says the kids powers went crazy and Leo is missing, but the staff have put the kids under a sleeping spell, but they're not sure how long int'll hold. : Piper tries to Scry for Leo but the crystal goes askew, spinning furiously all over the place. Prue stops the crystal and says that she's affecting their powers, and that they must fix everything without the Power of Three. : In the dark lair, Leo is still chained up and he tells Rennek to either kill him or let him go: just to get it over with. Rennek tells Leo that he needs him alive because he knows something that he doesn't even realise he knows. It's hidden in his subconscious. A bald demonic figure appears and Rennek tells Leo he just needs some help getting the information out. : Back at Halliwell Manor, Prue takes charge as she always did years ago and says that her and Piper will take to the streets to vanquish the demons, but they'll do it with potions and not their powers. Paige says she knows some good generic vanquishing potions and she can orb them out to them. Prue instructs Phoebe to research the Book of Shadows for something that will contain their powers. Prue then makes a comment about how she forgot how much fun this all was, minus the world in jeopardy after Piper points that out. : In the streets of San Francisco, Prue and Piper toss potions left, right and center at demons and evil beings. Prue tells Piper that she would have come back properly if she could have but Piper says that she understands given the situation they're currently in. Prue says that despite what she's been through, nothing hurt her more than missing Piper. Piper says that she can't cry at a time like this as Prue says that they'll need more potions. : Meanwhile, Paige is busy making potions with Bailey. Paige says that she hasn't felt so out of place since she first met Piper and Phoebe. She questions her place as Charmed One now that Prue is back. She says that if things change she won't necessarily mind ... Back in the Manor, Phoebe is in the attic having trouble figuring anything out, with her face lying in the Book. Cole says it must be difficult to read like that. Phoebe is about to give Cole a stern talking to, but he interrupts, saying that he has to get something off his chest: he truly is sorry for all that he did, and that slipping into his old ways was a poor excuse, that his demon side had always been a kind of crutch. He knows what he wants to be: a better man, and that he just wants Phoebe to not think so bad of him, because he truly did love her and always will. He's sorry for all the bad that he did, but also for all the good he didn't do. : Phoebe accepts his apology, saying that their relationship wasn't perfect and that she made her share of mistakes. Prue and Piper return, wondering if they're interrupting. Phoebe says she's saying goodbye, and quips that they'll be joining Cole in the afterlife if they don't fix things. : Prue asks if there's any object or artifact or family trait they can exploit to fix things as Piper suggests they may have used them all already. But Paige comes in with a plan to fix things: she'll return the Power of Three to the way it was by stripping her powers. She explains that magic keeps getting in the way of her marriage and her family. She can live a normal life, get a normal job that pays actual money, Henry won't have to fall under so many spells. Phoebe says that Henry wouldn't want her to do this. Paige retorts that since he's frozen he doesn't get a vote. : Piper says she won't let Paige do this but Paige tells her its the best option, and that they don't have any more time. Then, Prue tells Cole this is why she kept away from her sisters, saying that none of this was supposed to happen. He answers by saying he was never meant to fall in love with a Witch, that she wasn't supposed to die, that Paige wasn't supposed to have been born - that there's no point in living in what is or isn't meant to be, but simply just to live in what is. : Cole recaps all the stuff that is going on as Prue notes that they won't get through this without the Power of Three. Cole holds Prue's hand and says that she told him that the Power of Three wouldn't let go of her but really he thinks its the other way around, that she couldn't let go of the Power of Three and her sisters. : Paige insists that she has to protect her family as Piper and Phoebe try to reason with her, before Prue chimes in that she agrees with Paige, that they must return the Power of Three to what it should be ... She takes the potion from Paige and says that it'll be wrong for her to drink the potion, as she'll only grow to resent Henry for something he didn't want anyway: her powers gone. Prue says that her life has ended and that she needs to move on, to be powerless - that it's what she should have done in the first place. : Paige is slightly amazed by her eldest sister but Prue says that it's her job to keep her little sister from making a huge mistake, that it's now Paige's destiny, and she needs to rescue Leo and save the world. Prue then drinks the potio and is stripped of her powers, thus the amplification of Piper's freezing stops, returning the world to normal. The girls then find a find a way to locate Leo. : Prue then says to her sisters that "You are the Charmed Ones now" and Piper, Phoebe and Paige Leo in a cavern where he is alright but the bald figure from before isn't: it has a darklighter arrow sticking out of its heart. Leo can't recall what Rennek did to him. : As time passes, Prue is helping Piper fix the Manor's front door and says that she wishes that they could use magic or at least have Leo's help, but Piper says he's resting. She expresses concern about what happened to Leo, but Prue assures her that the Charmed Ones will figure it out. Piper wishes that Prue could stay longer but she says that she has a new life in Salem. She jokes that -someone- needs to get Cole away from Phoebe before she becomes evil again. : Phoebe is amazed that Cole is leaving with Prue and Cole says that he needs to make up for his past, and that guiding witches will be how he does it, saying it'll keep him far away from Phoebe. Phoebe says that to truly move on they'll need to coexist, plus she plans to visit Prue as much as she can. : Cole puts his hand to Phoebe's abdomen and explains that he doubts they've seen the last of each other, since Prue will want to see Phoebe in about 8 months time - revealing that Phoebe is pregnant. Paige notes that they can do stuff without magic: the door is fixed. Prue jokes that this is coming from the woman who put a glamour on the house so the neighbours wouldn't see it ruined. : Piper asks now that Prue doesn't have active powers if she'll have access to spells anymore. Prue doesn't think she'll ever be far from magic. As Prue goes to leave and close the door behind her, someone (presumably Piper) asks her to leave the door open, as they could use the fresh air in the house. The door is left open, and outside we see Rennek lurking outside, quiver of arrows in tow, with the caption "Not the end". Preview Images 9x18-Preview1.png 9x18-Preview2.png 9x18-Preview3.png 9x18-Preview4.png Trivia References